


Overprotection

by TianaLolipop



Series: Maribat 2020 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, b!dbwm2020, bio!dad bruce wayne, bio!dad bruce wayne month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TianaLolipop/pseuds/TianaLolipop
Summary: For Bio!Dad Bruce Wayne Month 2020Marinette always wanted siblings, but now that she has them, does she regret wanting to have siblings?
Series: Maribat 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908739
Comments: 1
Kudos: 148
Collections: Maribat Bio!Dad Bruce Wayne Month





	Overprotection

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Fifth day of Bio! Dad Bruce Wayne.  
> ~ I'm still getting used to writing again, even if I have ideas, it became a little difficult to write ^^  
> ~ I hope you like it!!! :3

_**Day 5- OverProtection** _

* * *

Marinette was in the park while drawing, when she saw Adrien coming to her. They had arranged a date and he was two hours late, not that she was really worried, Alya was the one who decided it was time for Marinette to declare herself, but what Alya didn't realize is that she no longer had feelings for Adrien, not when he he's a coward.

Marinette sighed when Adrien sat very close to her. When she found out that he and Chat Noir were the same person, she didn't know how to react, but decided not to tell who she was. At least not for now, besides, she assumes that if he knew, it was possible that he would start following her when she was a civilian.

When Adrien arrived, he got to the point.

"Mari, Alya told me you were going to declare yourself, but I need to tell you that I don't like you the way you like me."

“Adrien, what does Alya know? She hasn't spoken to me since she was 14, since Lila arrived. We are currently 17, which means I haven't changed? "

Adrien didn't know what to do, for some reason he felt he was being watched with anger, but he didn't care much, after all who could look at him with anger when he isn't doing anything wrong?

Marinette couldn't help rolling her eyes, of course her father and brothers were overprotective. Her father and her two older brothers, Dick and Jason, went to Paris after a breakdown when she suddenly had a panic attack. She still remembers how her brothers asked things like "Nettie, what's going on?", "Who do I need to kill" and the funny thing was when they asked who the boy was with her on the lock screen and when she said it was one of his best friends, the expression changed from them to relief. When Marinette thinks about it, she starts to smile.

> _“Whom I want to deceive, I always wanted a brother and out of nowhere, I receive four brothers and a sister. I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world! Even if they are sometimes overprotective!_ _"_


End file.
